Anna Dressed In Blood--A Fanfic
by crazyrockmusic
Summary: Just what would have happened if there was no Obeahman. Story is much better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**ok everyone, my first fanfic on this book, so yeaaaa... ummm please review :) ps the rating might change to M, just so u know** :P **This is set after Cas breaks the curse, after they move to Anna's house. Other than that, I create the plot. Sorta. :)**

**Anna's POV**

I think about Cas as I walk around on the grass. He's the only person who I've actually not felt like killing, and I'm happy I didn't kill him. He was the first person who ever really understood me, other than the one Spanish boarder who helped me design the dress that I died in. I'm not mad at her, I'm actually happy I died in that dress. I would rather die in that white dress than my crummy school uniform or something.

Suddenly, I feel Cas's arms around me. I turn around and say hi.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hi... Umm, Anna, I was wondering... you know how I broke the curse?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask questioningly.

"See, the thing is, Morfran told me if we use that spell on ghosts... you're only half dead. You'll grow and act like humans, you'll feel things, but your blood will be black and you'll remember your past," Cas explains to me, then jokingly adds, "I think that explains the pimple right there."

I laugh and tackle him on the ground, but I fail as he turns around so I'm the one being tackled. Gosh, he is strong.

"Told you I could beat you!" Cas laughs.

I grin. "Wanna bet?"

I'm about to try to tackle him again when Mrs Lowood says its time for dinner. Oh well, I hope the food's good.

**Cas's POV**

The dinner tastes a bit odd today, and I have a feeling everyone else is having trouble eating, too. I pity Anna. I'm pretty sure she wishes she couldnt use her taste buds for one more day. Well, at least she'll be able to feel more than she used to.

Mom's dinner just tastes really bad after a while. I say that I've lost my appetite, which is true enough, and I leave the table. I hear Thomas put the thought in my mind, _Yeah, you dont have your appetite, WHAT ABOUT US?!_

I chuckle and leave the table. Then, I head over outside and sit on the railing, watching the stars come out. I don't know how long I've been out here, but I think its been a while, since I feel Anna's arms around me.

"Jeez, you lost your appetite? Come on, I just wish I couldn't taste anything again just for one more meal," Anna groans.

I laugh sympathetically. I can tell she feels like throttling me. I just chuckle.

"Come on. you don't have ALL your taste buds back yet, do you? It can't be that bad." I grin.

"Oh, WOW, thats a boatload of sympathy," Anna says sarcastically, while sitting on the grass in front of me.

I lean down and give her a kiss. Okay, so maybe no one really expects a bunch of upside-down kisses from us, the evil stepmother from Cinderella and some crazy dragon from any random fairy tale. But hey, come on, both of us are too lazy to move.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Thomas comes out and asks for my shirt.

"What the fuck?" I ask him.

"Hand it over, man."

"Why?"

"Romantic reasons," he replies.

Anna groans at this. "Thomas, its not gonna make any fucking difference with Cas's shirt off!"

I laugh, but Thomas just pulls off my shirt and runs away with it. He's so small, I can't find him. I'm too lazy to put on another shirt anyways, so I just stay downstairs.

"So you're trying to get on with Thomas's plan anyways?" Anna asks.

"Come on, Korlov. You know you like what you see," I say, mocking her. I tackle her playfully on the grass and kiss her.

Anna mocks me back. "Come on, Lowood. I'm pretty sure you're dying inside to see whats under my dress."

"Sure," I say, giving her a playful look. "But Malvina would be dissapointed. After all, you wear white like a bride, but what man would marry you after measly schoolboys like me lift your skirt?" I quote.

Anna rolls her eyes at me and kisses me again. "Oh, I don't really care. But I do agree you are a measly schoolboy," she says, laughing.

**Thomas's POV**

Carmel and I look at Anna and Cas making out.

"They look adorable together," Carmel says.

"I know. But hey, come to think of it, Cas might persuade Anna to come to WCS. Her name would scare everyone out of their wits."

I laugh as I think about that thought. If Anna went anywhere, it would be freaky for everyone else...

**Anna's POV**

Okay, maybe Cas might look hot without his shirt on. Maybe. I'm not exactly about to admit anything with Thomas here, lurking around.

With Cas lying on top of me on the ground, I try to get on top of him again, but I don't think thats possible. Oh well. I kiss him roughly this time, with passion. "The fact that you thought you would kill me, Lowood, strikes me as surprising."

He kisses my neck and says, "Always expect the unexpected."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Never mind," Cas says, laughing. "Remind me to take you to a movie sometime."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After Cas and I stop kissing, (that took a while) I head off to my old room. My bed is still there, the fisherman and his family probably kept it there for his kids... that was before I murdered him; I feel so bad...

I hear a knock on my door. Its Carmel. "Hey. What are you doing here? Is this where you sleep?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm sleeping downstairs."

"Okay. Why did you come up then?"

"I saw a corpse trying to scare me. It tried to kill me, actually. It was jealous I wasn't murdered."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to sleep here instead?"

"Are you sure?" Carmel asks. "Its your room.."

"I'm sure. I dont need sleep anyways. Hey, Carmel. Can I ask you for advice?"I ask.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I... I feel bad for all the people I've murdered. I would like to apologize, but if Malvina apologized to me, it wouldn't mean anything. How do you think I should get rid of this guilt?"

"I'm not sure, Anna. But one thing's for sure- they aren't going to rest. I know you feel bad; I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. There's nothing they can do to hurt you." Carmel tries to comfort me.

"Thank you," I say. "Thanks... for everything."

"For not being Cas's girlfriend?" Carmel asks, grinning.

"Yeah,"I say, smiling. "For that, too."


	2. Chapter 2

ANNA'S POV

I drive home with Cas after school. So school wasnt as bad as staying in the house that I was murdered in 24/7, but it wasn't exactly the best memory I had. I'm staying with Cas tonight because Carmel and Thomas are going off somewhere, I can't remember... But then again, I don't exactly want to know.

"So, how was your first day of school?" smirked Cas, laughing, because I thought school would be better.

I roll my eyes. I know Cas was happy I was staying with him for the next week. I have no idea what that immature ass has in store for me, but I'll play along. Before we know it, we reach Cas's house already. I walk in and say hi to Mrs. Lowood. Cas says we are going to his room and his mom smiles. I know what she thinks. Oh well... She is a mother...

I look at Cas's room. It's surprisingly neat for a boy. Wow.

"Truth or dare?" Cas asks, smirking again.

"Truth," I say, because I know he's trying to make me do something pointless again.

"Are you a virgin?"

Gosh, this boy doesn't think. "I died when I was 16. What do you think? Of course I'm a virgin!"

He smiles, embarassed. How I like him, I honestly have no clue.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, with a bunch of things in mind.

"Truth."

"CHICKEN!" I squeal, laughing. I hadn't been giggling like that since I was ten. "Are _you _a virgin?"

"Yeah. I've never fell in love before this."

I smile and tease him. "So I'm obviously more appealing?"

He rolls his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

I grin evilly. "Dare."

"Strip waist down."

I smile. That's why he asked whether I was a virgin. I started to strip. "Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

"_You _strip waist down, ya asshole."

Cas stuck out his tongue and pretended that it offended me. Boys will always be boys...

He put both his arms on either side of my waist while kissing me. My hands slipped under his shirt, tracing his six-pack. I grin as he pins me onto the wall. Cas nibbles on my collarbone as he removes the leather jacket I was wearing. I shoved Cas on the bed and took off his shirt. He slowly removed the buttons on mine, kissing me roughly,just how we both liked it. He tried to unclasp my bra after he got my shirt off, but I ran halfway across the room before he could. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled playfully.

Cas tried to catch me for at least 5 minutes and then he finally caught me. He cupped my breast from behind and turned me around. "Who said I couldn't catch you?" Cas asks, unclasping my bra with a victorious look on his face. I could swear when he saw me fully naked his dick went flying up towards the cieling. I smirked as I took off his shirt.

Cas pinned me on the bed, satisfied with what he did. "Oh just enter me already!" I cry. He does exactly as I ask. I feel pain for a while, and for some reason there's a tear on my cheek. He wiped it off. "You okay?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Just go on."

He goes on, and the sensation becomes enjoyable. Cas nibbles on my collarbone, and slowly moves down to my breast to suck on my nipples. He moves down to my slit and sucks on it. I moan in delight. His arms slide up my waist. I move down to kiss him and turn him over so I'm on top of him now. I suck on his dick. My tongue swirls softly around it for a while, and then I plunge down and take him in as deep as possible.

I put my arms on his ass, still sucking on his dick. He starts to cum, and I smile, moving upwards back to his mouth again.

"You're pretty hot, you know," Cas states. I raise an eyebrow. I kiss him roughly; tongues clashing and teeth slamming against each other. After a whole lot of this, we both lie in each other's arms, grinning and gasping at the same time. Cas gently massaged my breasts.

"I love you, Anna."

"Well, who doesn't?" I smile. "I love you too, Cas. Never thought I'd say that..."

Cas smiled foolishly like the usual crazy lovable shithead he is. I lie my head on his shoulder as we hide under the covers, kissing each other again.


End file.
